The Proposal
by Zelinxia
Summary: Ogata has always been a loyal aide to the great Chief Icchan and is willing to do whatever is asked. However, when his boss asks for suggestions on proposing to Chitose, Ogata finds himself being an integral part of an outrageous proposed scheme. One-shot


**A/N**: Written for a request for LJ's clampkink community, which asked for Icchan to make the worst wedding proposal to Chitose. Since it could happen in the timeline of either _Angelic Layer_ or _Chobits_, I decided to set it in later time of _Angelic Layer_.

* * *

><p>My name is Masaharu Ogata, but you can call me Ogata.<p>

I work at the Angelic Layer Development Team at Piffle Princess Company, but soon the department that I work in will change. I still don't know what exactly the department will be, since my boss hasn't told me what it is yet. But one thing for sure, I'm still going to work for the great Ichiro Mihara. Sometimes he still insists I call him "Icchan," even though it's been a few years since that legendary Deus won in her first attempt in the national tournament. I guess he got quite fond of his alias.

Oh hold on a second, my phone's ringing off.

"This is Ogata speaking!"

"It's me!" It's him.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Chief Icchan?"

"I've been scheming how to make a proposal, you see."

"For the company?"

"NO!" – I hold my phone away from me for a bit – "It's for, ah…."

It then dawn on me. "Oh…you mean proposing to Hibiya-san?"

There is a pause, but it isn't completely silent. I hear noises from the other end, and I can imagine him flustering outrageously. "Y-yes!" he stammers.

"Well, okay, uh, wow, what a huge deal!" I am really excited for him, even though he is nervous. Or being himself – sometimes it's hard to tell.

"The question is how shall I propose to Chitose?"

"Well, uh, it's simple. If I were you, I would take her out to dinner at a significant restaurant and when the time's right, simply go on one knee and bring out the ring and pop the question. Nothing too fancy…"

"That is totally BARBARIC! What kind of fool would do that?"

"But Chief, it is perfectly common!" I hastily explain.

"_Exactly!_ Hence it's totally barbaric!"

"But then what will you do, Chief?"

There is another pause, but I can even hear him formulating away. I can only guess what he will do to propose to Hibiya-san, another employee at Piffle Princess, whom he has been dating for about a year or two.

"Hey…I got a plan."

"What is it, Chief?"

"It's really simple."

Hearing that from him means it will not be simple. "Will you do the honor and propose to her for me?"

"I-uh…_what_?"

"You heard me, fool!" he roars back. "If you don't do your part, then expect a cruel death. Or worse…don't come with me to the next department."

_Gulp_. As strange as it may seems, I really enjoy working for him. He's a really great guy, and did I mention he's also the president of the company as well as the genius head of developing all the latest toys and whatnot? I mean, I am very used to his eccentricities and I have been nothing but a great and loyal subordinate, uh… aide of his. But still, what if Hibiya-san finds it preposterous and rejects the offer?

There is only one thing I can tell him.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Let me backtrack here for a moment.<p>

You see, in the company, many female employees have been interested in dating Chief Icchan, but for a long time he was either not interested and, therefore, content with a single life. Or he did not have any clue. Regardless, one day a new aide was placed in the development team along me from another department, and that was Chitose Hibiya.

Hibiya-san is a very sweet and pleasant woman. She never had expressed any interest for Chief Icchan like the many other female employees. But just like me she handled him pretty well. Then somehow one day, the chief insisted on going out with her. But alas, just like what I am about to do, he did not ask her out in a very conventional way. The story is too long to recall, but if you know him well – I'm pretty sure you can imagine how it went. And by that, the possible scenarios are quite endless. But yes, she agreed and quite interestingly they hit it off well. I have to admit that seeing the chief being so happy in a new way is something I will never forget.

But now here I am waiting outside of a takeout place (not a fancy restaurant, mind you) with the chief himself. You would think he would have picked up Hibiya-san, but no, he insists it is better for her to show up on her own. Well, if she had dutifully done that for the last year or so, then I really can't do much. I'm not sure who's more nervous – me having to go through the whole proposal scheme or he waiting to find out what Hibiya-san's answer will be. Anyways, I tell the chief that we might as well run through my lines just in case. I admit that he goes on a slight tantrum at first, arguing that it is not necessary, but then he relents and agrees.

So now not only are we waiting for her to arrive on her own outside of a chained takeout place, but we're hiding behind the bush (on Chief Icchan's insistence) and we're squabbling over the lines I should deliver when I propose to her on his behalf. He even made me swear that whatever I do I will not lose the ring box, let alone the ring inside of it in the dirt before I practice with it. After what seems like many minutes, she finally arrives. At first she is surprised to see me here (I cannot believe he didn't let her know ahead of time that it isn't going to be a one-on-one date, but ah…she's used to this, I imagine) but then the chief explains to her jovially that he needed me to come along tonight to go over something for work. Nodding and smiling, all three of us enter and get into booths. As planned, Chief Icchan excuses himself at the prime opportunity after our greasy food comes out. Now's my cue.

"Hibiya-san," I say, making sure to raise my voice, even though it will certainly attract the attention of fellow patrons.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you something."

Meanwhile in the corner I see the chief ducking behind the counter, despite the workers stationed there trying to shoo him out. He nods his head and I continue. Shoving my hand in my jacket pocket where the ring box is hiding, I edge out of my seat. As if everything is going unconventionally according to plan, I hear people hushing down. Ignoring curious eyes watching me as I bend down on one knee smoothly, I pluck out the box at last and open it. Hibiya-san gasps and clutches her hand over her mouth.

"Hibiya-san, will you do the honor of marrying my boss, the great Chief Icchan?" I declare, not even looking at her in the eyes because I personally feel it is too improper, given the situation.

I hear murmurs of shocks from other patrons, and I know they are bewildered wondering why on earth this man (me) asks this woman to marry someone else on behalf of said someone else. But to be honest, I'm not really worried, because as wild as the chief's plans always are, it's always guaranteed in good results. Now if only Hibiya-san says something back!

"Yes!" she mutters, and finally I look up to see her smiling and turning to find where Chief Icchan is hiding all this times. "Yes!" she says again, yelling in his direction.

The rest is nearly history. Amidst scattered applause from everyone else and the chief hooting and cartwheeling his way back to the table to embrace Chitose in a bear hug, I know that I have done my job as always

Boy was I prepared when a few weeks later the chief asked me to stand in his place too at the altar on their wedding day.


End file.
